


论坛：在线看片

by yinwo



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Summary: 写的很烂的一个深夜场





	论坛：在线看片

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很烂的一个深夜场

梅溪湖论坛＞八卦杂谈＞直播区

＞大家一起来看嘎嘎新片鸭！

1#

如题！！啊啊啊啊啊我好激动！！！

还有几十秒就开始直播了呜哇呜呜呜我激动到哭！！

嘎嘎我想你——！！！

2#

啊——！！！！贝贝我来了！！！

3#

我的可爱兔兔www我来了嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

4#

咦？今天好多人诶（好嗨哦~

5#

啊啊啊啊啊我永远爱all嘎（dbq 嘎嘎辛苦了

6#

我晕，这么多帅哥凑到镜头前我快不能呼吸了！嘎嘎坐在中间乖乖的太可可了吧！！呜呜呜我不能呼吸了，小jiojio翘翘太可爱了呜呜TT

7#

哇我喜欢的瓜都在！！菜菜，黑糖，黄子，方方（好像有点多x 啊啊啊年下组我爱！

8#

我的妈我发出猪叫！这什么神仙阵容？？55555今天是体育生帕吗？篮球服我好爱55555555嘎嘎就算穿着篮球服也像篮球宝贝23333

9#

菜菜真的是黏黏糊糊，一直盯着嘎嘎，又摸腰又摸腿的，采访问题都不听，还要别人提醒23333

10#

正牌男友真的是不一样23333旁边几个只是偷偷瞄罢辽，隔着坐的那几个看嘎的样子真的是太可怜了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

11#

mc：这次是嘎子宝宝第一次这么多人吧？体位是怎么安排呢？

嘎：（脸红）啊，是的…（摸耳朵）就，还是我是0啊…

众人：（盯）

mc：那会不会太累了？（担忧）

嘎：应该…不会吧？我昨天有好好休息哒~（小得意）

呜呜呜好可爱一个嘎！！你在撒娇什么啊！求求你不要这样！！我晕！好想偷回家呜呜呜呜呜嘎子宝宝太可爱了呜呜呜[流泪]

12#

嘎子宝宝23333大家都好宠嘎嘎~真好哇[开心]

13#

我的小白兔和一窝狼呆在一起555555他们盯嘎的眼神好可怕x 都是年下，一点都不知道节制，一会兔兔肯定受不住qaqqq

14#

贝贝怎么会这么可爱，说自己休息好了那小得意的表情也太可爱了呜呜呜呜（可是休息好了也没用啊x

15#

我靠主题是霸凌！！！所以说就是强迫啊啊啊啊我可耻的兴奋了！！

16#

啊啊啊啊啊啊开始啦！！

17#

哇哇哇操！居然在篮球场，真的要打篮球吗？我还以为只是穿一下篮球服，我不想看打篮球呀，我命令你们立刻给我搞起来！！

18#

嘿，打着打着怎么还欺负起贝贝了？？我靠，黑糖的手在摸哪里啊？？？

19#

所以说是篮球场性骚扰？？难道可以因为校花娇娇软软就欺负人家吗？？？？（干的漂亮 [色][色]

20#

我靠我靠难道今天的帕是篮球场play吗 可是这么多人不给嘎个休息的床床吗 这篮球场的地板有点太粗糙吧 妈妈心疼qaqq

20#

嗷g7好样的，一把抱起贝贝，要换场地了吗，要有超柔软大床给贝贝休息才行啊，我真的心疼qaqq

21#

一边抱一边亲真的好甜哦，我的甜心次方甜死了啦！！

22#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈黄子说7抢跑，笑死我了，要不要算这么清楚哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

23#

方方的眼神真的是委委屈屈，我靠啊，嘎嘎你看看他吧55555555555云中书真的好伤 [奔溃] [大哭]

24#

靠 云中书别卖惨了好不好 方书剑就会这样让美女心软 太心机了 看 美女又去安慰他了 [生气]

25#

方方就是爱哭怎么了，美女喜欢就行了，关你啥事[抠鼻][得意]

36#

菜吃醋的样子我真的要笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

37#

7亲的真的好火热o 我他妈好激动！！

38#

哇好大的床[转圈]快快快搞起来！！

39#

啊啊啊啊啊上床了上床了，哇靠哇靠衣服脱的好快[晕]

40#

我滴妈 阿云嘎真的是神仙肉体[晕][鼻血] 我看一百遍还是会流血不止[鼻血][鼻血]

41#

呜呜呜呜宝贝白白软软的看起来就很好rua[色]

42#

所以今天的剧情是篮球宝贝被带回家轮吗？？我的妈好刺激哦 [鼻血]

43#

什么嘛 嘎嘎也是篮球队员啊 什么篮球宝贝 [白眼] 明明就是给不好好打球的队员一点惩罚的火辣play嘛[激动][激动]

44#

校花打篮球，虽然穿队服，那也掩盖不了他篮球宝贝的实际身份捏，漂漂亮亮的校花妹妹要被臭直男搞了我好兴奋555555

45#

这可不是一点惩罚哦 7的鸡儿好大[晕]看多少遍都会吃惊 拜托你们快点搞 好想看黑糖奶盖啪啊 真的是神仙颜值和神仙技术[激动][激动]

46#

第一个应该是7吧 其他几个弟弟的技术真的太烂了[抠鼻]

47#

嗷嗷嗷我真的好喜欢这个姿势，把贝贝的腿打开压到胸前，然后整个花花都露出来啦，我晕晕，真的是粉粉嫩嫩5555555555

48#

我靠啊好想插 他真的好内个哦555555

49#

啊啊啊啊啊开始扩张了啊啊啊啊啊我好激动啊

50#

呜呜呜呜粉嫩的小穴吃手指真的看多少遍都不腻 

51#

吃鸡巴更看不腻哦嘻嘻

52#

菜菜的男友地位好稳 他一露出那种委委屈屈的样子 贝贝就顺着他给他口交了55555555

53#

阿云嘎口交的样子我真的晕[鼻血][鼻血]亲亲吸吸舔舔的 菜的鸡鸡难道很好吃吗贝贝？？

54#

害 菜菜委屈嘎嘎给舔 方方委屈就只能亲嘎嘎的手[流泪] 嘎啊 你看看我们方吧[流泪][流泪]

55#

黄子用鸡鸡戳嘎嘎的jio怎么让我看的怪不好意思的qwq

56#

足交我i了！！嘎嘎的jiojio也是白白软软 好想亲亲 呜呜呜浑身上下都好想亲亲[色][色]

57#

7扩张好了诶！！我靠啊翕张的小穴看起来水淋淋的也太色了吧！！！虽然知道是润滑液流出来了，可是看起来真的很像小穴自己流出来的水啊！！！

58#

“嘎子哥，你好多水”

啊啊啊啊啊啊我fong球了 龚子棋太会了吧 这骚话听得我都脸红了555555 

59#

其实可能真的是嘎嘎自己流的水嘛 嘎嘎不是在匿名评价里被说是身娇体软胸大腰细屁股翘和水多嘛wwww真他妈是完美情人 我也好想搞55555

60#

55555你们看嘎嘎瞪7的那一眼了没有！！我靠啊 为什么瞪人都娇娇的 他为什么会这样5555555

61#

阿伟不行了呜呜呜呜 又娇又俏我的刁蛮大小姐qwqqq

62#

7低笑也太苏了吧！！真的好宠！！甜心次方完全就是脆皮鸭照进现实，霸道总裁和小娇妻啊5555555555

63#

啊啊啊啊啊终于要插了！！！！

64#

我靠这个特写好啊！！！！！

65#

果然是我兴奋的时候！！粉粉的小穴吃进紫红的阴茎 这什么好东西！！！！

66#

我in了我靠啊！！

67#

龚子棋真的好会操啊 感觉随随便便就操到敏感点把妹妹操哭了嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

68#

一边流眼泪一边给菜菜舔鸡巴 这个画面我真的不行了555555

69#

菜菜用鸡巴蹭他的脸蹭的湿漉漉也太他妈带劲了吧！！！

70#

我靠我靠黄子手在摸哪里！！难道今天有我梦寐以求的双龙吗！！！！！

71#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊真的是双龙吗！！！

72#

换姿势了换姿势了！！7把贝贝抱起来了！！

73#

操！！！进去了！！！！

74#

我滴妈 牛逼 ！！！！

75#

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

76#

这样的感觉旁边两个好可怜2333

77#

呜呜呜呜终于吃到双龙了 ！！！

78#

嘎嘎哭的抽抽噎噎的我一边心疼一边又好激动啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

79#

我好in啊啊啊啊啊啊我的小兔妹妹！！！

80#

宝贝和7接吻真的好响555555

81#

啪啪啪的声音和湿答答的水声也很响qwqqq

83#

55555拿我的速效救心丸来！！！！！

84#

方方和菜菜只能拿嘎嘎的手撸 突然给我惨笑了2333

85#

那还是方方惨 毕竟菜现在可是正牌男朋友了qaqqqq

86#

为什么 这种进进出出的活塞运动如此好看 我不行了 我快晕了

87#

那当然是因为挨操的是美女啊qwqqq

88#

呜呜呜呜我是一只小绵羊 嘎嘎你可以给我草吗

89#

楼上有才哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

90#

我晕 拔出来射胸口 然后抹掉喂阿云嘎吃这种情节我真的是百看不厌！！！！！

91#

55555555嘎嘎吃精液的样子真的让我死去活来

92#

换人了换人了 我的官配哥哥弟弟来啦！！

93#

接下来还是双龙吗[期待][期待]

94#

啊啊啊啊啊啊还是双龙！！！！

95#

555555方方哭的妈妈心都化了

96#

靠！！心机方又上线了！！！嘎又开始心疼他去亲他了！！！！

97#

菜菜撅着嘴委屈的亲嘎嘎耳朵的样子好好笑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

98#

方方真的好像小狗 舔来舔去的真的好奶好可爱

99#

方方真的是让人母性大发55555菜菜就真的是傻的让人发笑23333（对不起我叉我自己

100#

害 方方没多少经验 这个技术一般就算了 为啥菜这个按道理来讲天天搞嘎的人 技术也这么烂捏？

101#

所以说 嘎嘎快点抛弃他 来选我们7吧！！！器大活好，温柔体贴！！！！

103#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这就挖墙角来啦

104#

啊啊啊啊啊啊射了射了 我真的好喜欢看被中出之后从小穴流精液的样子wwwwww

105#

哇靠这就过去一个多小时了吗？？？？呜呜呜呜我还想看！！！！还会有吗[期待][期待]

106#

呜呜呜呜没有了[流泪][流泪][流泪]

—————————ʕ·͡ˑ·ཻʔ︎ 此贴已封 勿回 ʕ·͡ˑ·ཻʔ︎ ———————


End file.
